Detective Rusty Canson
In 2281, Detective Rusty Canson arrived in the Mojave Wasteland and would become the region's top detective, solving many cases within New Vegas and many of the surrounding settlements. Most people in the Mojave Wasteland didn't know what to make of Rusty Canson, so not many cases came his way. The occasional missing brahmin or stolen packs of cigarettes. Then in June of 2281, Rusty Canson got his first big case. A few settlers had gone missing in the town of Primm. Many of the town's citizens believed they had been killed by wild animals that lived around the outskirts of the town. However, one citizen named Johnson Nash believed they had been kidnapped. Rusty Canson began searching the town for any clues as to where the missing citizens had gone. Behind the Bison Steve Hotel, he found the body of a dead Jackal Gang member with a note saying the kidnapped citizens had been brought to their hideout in The Prospecter's Den not too far from Primm. Rusty Canson collected his gear and headed to The Prospecter's Den to rescue the kidnapped citizens. He entered the den and found the bodies of a few prospecters laying near the entrance. He proceeded to look throughout the rest of the den and found the Jackal Gang members tying up the citizens. He pulled out his magnum and opened fire. The Jackal Gang members were dead and Rusty Canson returned the citizens to Primm. After the successful case in Primm, the people of the Mojave Wasteland began bringing him more cases to solve. His detective business began to boom and many wastelanders wanted to learn how to be a detective. However, Rusty Canson turned them down because of the risks the job entailed. Rusty's biggest case came when the NCR hired him to investigate the death of one of their top lieutenants stationed at Camp Forlorn Hope. After a few days of trekking through the Wasteland, he reached Camp Forlorn Hope and began his investigation immediately. His prime suspects were the Legion, but some of the evidence showed otherwise. There was one piece of evidence in particular that led Rusty to believe it was someone other than the Legion. It was a deck of cards that were near the lieutenants body when he was found. He continued to search around the camp for evidence to help him determine wo had killed the lieutenant. While searching the barracks, he found a note from Quartermaster Carl Mayes talking about a debt he owed. Rusty reported this to Major Polatli who questioned the Quartermaster about it. The Quartermaster confessed to the murder, but only because the debt was owed to Heck Gunderson. Rusty Canson made his way to the Vegas Strip and informed the Strip's Securitrons who apprehended Heck Gunderson and placed him inside the holding cells at Camp McCarran along with Quartermaster Mayes until they coul be transported to Shady Sands for trial. The case however did not end there. While Heck Gunderson was being apprehended from his room inside the Ultra-Luxe Hotel and Casino, Rusty noticed a brifecase hidden in a corner of the room. He took a look inside and found documents from a source in Goodsprings. Rusty then traveled to Goodsprings to find the source of the documents. He found out that it was Doc Mitchell and the documents were from General Lee Oliver of the NCR military. The documents stated that a large number of NCR soldiers along with General Oliver himself, would defect to the Legion and they would drive the NCR out of New Vegas and then eliminate Mr. House and the Strip families. Rusty brought this information to Lieutenant Monroe at Hoover Dam who immediately took action. General Oliver and the soldiers mentioned in the documents along with Doc Mitchell of Goodsprings were transported to Shady Sands to stand trial for a murder cover-up, conspiracy and for beings traitors to the New California Republic and its citizens. Rusty Canson got a medal for his success in bringing to light this conspiracy. Lieutenant Monroe was promoted to General of the NCR forces. After this big case was finished, Rusty Canson would bring his detective skills into Arizona. For twelve years, Rusty Canson brought Legionarries to justice, until one afternoon while exiting his office building, he was shot by a Legionary assassin. His body was brought to New Vegas and was buried in a cemetery in Primm where he had solved his first case.